This is Love
by Courtnerrr
Summary: This is the sequel to You Wouldn't See it Coming. Sara Bolton's back and her relationship with Ryan is growing stronger. What happens when conflict arises in East High's perfect couple? [Chapter 5 is up!]
1. Chapter 1

**I really want to thank all the reviewers of You Wouldn't See It Coming. I had lots of fun writing it and coming up with ideas, and that's why there's a sequel! And that's what this is.**

**Disclaimer:** _After a whole story, I think I know what I own and what I don't. I own Sara, Jodie, Nichole, and any new characters that pop up. Okay? Although, I'd love to own Lucas Grabeel... I don't._

**Author's Note:** _This is Love has different points of view than You Wouldn't See It Coming instead of only being in Sara's point of view, it will also be in Ryan's. And sometimes Troy's, Jodie's, or Nichole's. But mostly Sara and Ryan._

**This Is Love**

Chapter 1

_Sara's POV_

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
__I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
__Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why.  
__Without you it's hard to survive._

I rolled over, slamming my hand on the off button of my alarm clock. I stood up and hit the button to turn the radio back on, I listened to Everytime we Touch while I got dressed for school.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
__Need you by my side.  
__Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
__I can't let you go.  
__Want you in my life_.

I grabbed a pair of khaki pants and a baby blue t-shirt out of my closet. I threw them on and began working on my hair.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky.  
__They wipe away tears that I cry.  
__The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
__You make me rise when I fall._

For the first time I agree with the lyrics to a song. It was a great feeling, my brush ran through the knots in my hair and I tossed it into a messy bun, covering it up with the light blue hat Ryan had given to me weeks ago.

I posed in front of the mirror and smirked as I put on my eyeliner.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
__Need you by my side.  
__Cause everytime we touch, I feel this static.  
__And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
__Can't you hear my heart beat so.  
__I can't let you go.  
__Want you in my life._

All I had left to do was brush my teeth, put socks and shoes on, and grab some breakfast. I decided to collapse on my bed and put my socks and shoes on while the song finished. I grabbed my white sneakers with the blue stripes on the side and began putting them on over my white socks.

_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
__And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
__Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
__Need you by my side._

And now I was officially ready to go, thoughts of Ryan flooding my small mind. After tying my shoe I turned off the radio and walked into the bathroom, brushing my teeth before going downstairs to eat breakfast and then head off to school.

As I exited the bathroom Troy walked up to me, "Nice hat..."

I glared at him, "Combs are your friends." His hair was sticking up all over the place.

"I was getting to that!"

"Doubt it!" I said, smiling as I went downstairs. I slid onto a stool at the counter and began eating a bowl of cereal.

My mom looked at me from the sink, "You look happy..."

I shrugged, "And this is new to you?"

She shrugged, "Seems like you never smile anymore."

I looked at her, "That's about to change." I finished my cereal with one heaping spoonful, putting my bowl in the sink I looked at my mom, "Mr. Evans is picking me up, I'll be back after school."

I grabbed my navy blue backpack from the bottom of the stairs and threw it on my back, sliding out the door and into the black mini-van that sat in our driveway.

Ryan wrapped his arms around me, "Hey Sara!" His lips met mine before I could reply.

I kissed him back and then pulled away, "Hi!" I exclaimed, vaguely wondering why I was so excited about going to school. I figured it was mainly because of Ryan, which seemed completely reasonable.

Sharpay sat in the front seat talking on her cell phone, and after her dad made her hang up, she began texting. I had no idea who she was talking to, so I looked at Ryan with my head tilted to the side.

"Zeke." He said, rolling his eyes.

I nodded, "Explains a lot."

"Most definitely."

Mr. Evans pulled up to the school and we got out. Ryan held the door open for me and after I got out he held onto my hand as we walked into the building. I felt a smile cross my face as we walked towards my locker. "Ryan, even though we've been doing this for like... weeks, it feels weird."

Ryan smiled and opened my locker for me, "It's because now we're officially a couple."

"That explains a lot." I said, grabbing my math book. "That explains a whole lot."

_Ryan's POV_

The warning bell rang and Sara and I separated, I headed to Mrs. Darbuss' room, the smile never leaving my face. That all ended when I walked into my homeroom.

"Hey Ryan." It was Alex Perkins. She had always had a crush on me for as long as I could remember. I had never responded to her flirting, so she spread rumors that I was gay.

I blinked, I couldn't think of anything to say. Troy came up behind me, "Ryan? Are you just going to stand there all day?"

I stepped to the side, away from the door. Troy looked at me, "You okay?"

I nodded, still looking at Alex, "I thought she moved!"

Troy raised an eyebrow, "Who? I'm not going to have my sister date a crazy person."

Alex's jaw dropped at Troy's statement. She stormed up to us, "You mean you ARE straight!"

"As a board!" Troy replied in response. "Is this who you were talking about?"

"Yup." I replied, looking at my girlfriend's brother, then back at Alex, "Seriously though, didn't you move?"

"No." Alex retorted, "I have lived in the same house forever. And then I went to North High for two months, and came back here."

"And you had to come back?" I asked, anger obvious in every syllable I spoke.

Alex glared at me, "Trust me, it wasn't by choice. Although now that I know you're straight..." Her voice faded out.

Chad came up next to me and Troy, "Back off Perkins. Ryan's happily taken."

If Chad hadn't come, I don't know what I would have done. I didn't want to be ruder than I already had been.

"Oh is he?" Alex asked, as if she didn't believe Troy, Chad, and me. "We're just going to have to change that then aren't we?" She walked off towards the back corner by the window.

"Someone's got himself a fan club." Troy said, cringing, "The thought is just a tad bit creepy."

"Shut up Bolton." I said, walking over to my seat behind Sharpay, "She's liked me since 4th grade... At least!"

Chad's jaw dropped, "Why? Is she mental?"

"Is Sara mental too then?" I asked, "Since the fact that someone else likes me makes them mental..."

Chad shook his head instantly, "No, it's not that, it's that well..."

"Get yourself out of that one Chad." Troy said, looking at his best friend and then sitting in his seat.

I shook my head, I was sort of glad that I was becoming friends with Troy and Chad. Seeing as I really didn't have too many guy friends. I mainly hung out with Sara and Sharpay.

Alex didn't stop staring at me all through homeroom. As the dismissal bell rang, I jumped up, bolting down to Mr. Casey's room before anyone could stop me, I was leaning against the wall outside the door as Sara came out with Jodie and Nichole.

Sara and I kissed as Alex walked down the hallway. "Hey, you wore my hat!" I said, smiling as I brushed my finger against the brim of the hat I had given her.

"It was perfect for the occasion." She said, a smile on her face.

Alex stormed over and shoved Sara out of the way, "Back off of Ryan! He's mine!"

_Sara's POV_

"Excuse me? Are you a little lost?" I asked this girl. Her hair was the color of crap, and her eyes were too. "What do you mean he's yours?" My temper was slowly rising, "Ryan and I have been unofficially dating for the past 2 weeks. And officially dating as of yesterday after the basketball game! And if I were you, I'd get away from me before I smack you."

"Smack meaning punch." Nichole verified.

"Two hit fight!" Jodie exclaimed, "Sara hitting you and you hitting the ground!"

I looked at my two best friends, "I hate to sound cocky but they're right."

Ryan smiled as he wrapped his arm around my waist, "Alex, leave. I don't like you, I never did. I don't even like you as a friend! So go find someone you actually have a chance with!"

She stormed away but turned to us, "You haven't heard the last of me Ryan Evans!" She continued to storm down the hall towards an empty classroom.

"Tad bit creepy." I said, my head resting on Ryan's shoulder.

"Let's not get into that."

**Tell me what you think! Alex is mainly so that there's conflict. I also liked the idea of a psycho-obsessive character.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated.**

**-Courtney-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own the High School Musical Cast. BUT I own Sara, Jodie, Nichole, and Alex._

**Author's Note:** _I'm glad people liked Chapter 1. And here's chapter 2..._

**This Is Love**

Chapter 2

_Ryan's POV_

Sara and I were sitting in the auditorium after-school watching Troy and Gabriella rehearse. She rested her head on my shoulder and looked at me, "This Alex chick," She stated, "She's a bit on the crazy side?"

"Way more than a bit!" I exclaimed, looking back at the wooden double doors. They swung open and Sharpay stormed in. Kelsi stopped playing the piano, and Troy and Gabriella stopped singing.

"Sharpay?" Gabriella asked, "Are you okay?"

"Why don't you ask the Ryan Evans fan club!" My twin exclaimed, storming over to me. "Darling ALEX has gotten more recruits and they're using everything they have to get me to break you two up!"

Sara raised an eyebrow, "This prat is going down." She exclaimed, standing up and storming towards the double doors, shoving them open and going down the hallway.

Troy hopped off the stage and looked at Kelsi, "Ryan and I will be back. We just need to grab Sara." The two of us bolted out of the auditorium, following Sara.

_Sara's POV_

Nothing in my life had ever gotten me this ticked off in my life. I saw her, surrounded by people my age. "Hey Perkins!" I shouted, glaring at her.

She turned to me, "Can I help you?"

"I have someone who'd love to meet you!" I drew my fist back and punched her in the face. She attempted to hit me back but I dodged it, I pinned her to the locker. "Ryan's not interested!" I exclaimed, kneeing her in the stomach, "He never was! And he never will be! So stop trying!" With every word I either punched her or kneed her.

The only thing stopping me was when Ryan and Troy came up behind me and grabbed me, keeping me away from her. "Let me go!" I exclaimed, Ryan let go, Troy simply held on tighter.

Alex glared at me before turning to Ryan, "Now Ryan, you don't want to go out with someone who has a bad temper do you?" She crept over to him seductively.

This was the last straw, I kicked Troy in the balls and walked over to her, punching her in the stomach and watched her collapse. "Didn't I just tell you that he's not interested!" I asked, more shouting and stating than asking.

Troy stood up, I glared at Alex some more, my arm beginning to twitch. "Lay a hand on me or Ryan I dare you!"

Ryan and Troy didn't jump in again. I knew something bad was going to happen, but I was too fired up to care.

_Troy's POV_

I watched my sister, I had no idea what she was going to do next, so I did what was best, I slunk away and took out my phone, dialing Dad's cell phone.

"Hello?" He answered after two rings.

"Hi Dad." I said, taking a deep breath, "We sort of have a minor problem..."

"Are you and your sister okay?" Dad's voice flooded with concern.

"Physically yes."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I sighed, "Sara's sort of... spazzing out? I guess that's the best way to put it."

"I'll be over in a minute, wait," Dad paused, "You're at school right?"

"Yeah, follow the screaming." We hung up and I slunk back to Ryan and Sara.

_Sara's POV_

"I swear Alex Perkins, you are so dead!" I shouted, "Breathing is going to be the last thing on your list when I'm through with you!" My hand formed a fist and drew back again, but I was grabbed before I had a chance.

Although it wasn't just being grabbed, I was thrown over the shoulder of my father. This was the definition of embarrassing. Ryan and Troy followed. We approached the car and the four of us got in.

I slumped down in my seat staring at the window.

"Sara Danielle Bolton, I don't even know where to begin!" My dad slammed down on the gas and we were heading away from the school.

I continued to stare out the window, tuning out my dad and reliving the look on Alex's face. "Don't mess with a Bolton." I muttered under my breath.

"What?" Dad asked, looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Nothing..." I retorted, shaking my head in frustration.

We pulled up to our house, all four of us getting out of the car. I ran inside and up to my room, followed by Ryan and Troy.

_Ryan's POV_

"Sara?" I asked, pushing open my girlfriend's door, "I had no idea Troy had called your dad, my only goal was to get you back to the auditorium."

She stared at the ceiling, throwing a baseball towards a Lion King on Broadway poster. "It's not your fault." She muttered, catching the baseball before chucking it at the wall. "It was one of those whole, Sara's going crazy so Troy has to jump in and save the day things."

"He was just trying to help." I said, looking at my obviously pissed off girlfriend.

She sighed, "I know Ryan. That's what bothers me, is that I know he's right." She chucked the baseball again, "And now I'm going to get in trouble, because you have a stalker."

I wrapped my arms around her, "I'm sure it won't be that bad."

I saw her lips curl into a smile, "You don't know my dad." She looked at me, "Hey that rhymed."

"Rhyming shouldn't exactly be a top priority Sara." I said, tickling her.

She laughed as she moved away from me, we were stopped when Coach Bolton walked in, "Ryan, please go downstairs, I need to speak to my daughter."

I stood up and walked downstairs, hoping Sara was okay.

_Sara's POV_

"Sara, can I please just ask what happened without getting my head bit off?" My dad looked at me, sitting down on my bed where Ryan had been only seconds ago.

I looked at him, "No." I replied, "You can't." I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, "I don't want to talk about it."

"If you won't talk to me, who will you talk to?" He asked, "I feel we're growing apart."

"It couldn't possibly because you've officially devoted yourself to Troy." I said, sarcasm drowning my voice, although my dolt of a father probably wouldn't notice that. "It seems like he's the only one you're proud of. How do you think that makes me feel? Besides the fact that people only know me as the Coach's daughter, Troy's sister, or Ryan's girlfriend."

"I thought you weren't going to tell me." He said, I saw him hold back a smile.

I glared at him, "I didn't tell you. I told you why I'm not going to tell you, and why you feel that we're growing apart."

Ryan came into my doorway, "Sorry Coach Bolton, but I just wanted to tell Sara that my mom called, and she wants me home." He looked at me, "Bye."

"Bye Ryan." I said, smiling at him, once he left I cast my dad a death glare.

My dad looked at me, "Sara, I don't know whether to ground you, or do nothing, because I don't have all the details."

"Exactly, you don't have all the details, so it would be wrong to punish me on Troy's word!" I exclaimed, I grabbed my cell phone and slammed out of my bedroom.

Troy ran after me as I left the house, "Sara!" He kept running as I started to run, "Oh come on!"

I approached the park that was down the street and Troy dove into me, tackling me, "What the hell was that?"

I attempted to push him off of me, "What the hell was what?"

"That!" He exclaimed, as if I should know.

"That would be..." I left a blank, "I can't answer if I don't know what you mean by that."

"The whole storming brooding thing." Troy said, standing up and helping me up.

I raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you go ask your father? Or yourself, because it's half your fault!" I ran away from him, going further into the park.

**Wow, after two months I finally found update time. I hope you like it.**

**I love my reviewers! Including, Assirem (**_No, I'm not on the Lucas forums._**), Nathanslilsis, x07xEmo.Chickax07x, Mina the Mischevious, dancerlittle, TeenageDisasters, peachie1st, ZacEfronLuver**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own High School Musical. I do not own Lucas Grabeel. No matter how amazingly amazing he may be. I do however own Sara, Jodie, and Nichole. And Alex.

**Author's Note: **I have pictures of all my original characters. And the links are in my profile. But besides that, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. But I had this chapter pretty much all typed, (along with all my other stories) and my computer thought it would be fun to crash. So, here's a well-deserved update.

**This Is Love   
Chapter Three**

_Sara's POV_

Maybe Troy had a point, maybe I didn't have to storm out of the house, maybe I could've just stayed there and lived behind a mask saying everything was okay. But I don't want to live a lie. Everything is definitely not okay.

Let's go through the cast of characters in my life.

Jack Bolton: The father. The coach. He's usually more of the coach than the father. Whenever he tries to talk to me, it ends up in me either storming out of the room, or a huge screamfest. Both are ever so much fun, insert sarcasm here. Sure, he has his moments when he's standable, but I'd much rather have him stick to coaching and fathering Troy.

Maggie Bolton: The mother. The one that's hardly ever there. My mom, she's a businesswoman. Therefore she's on business trips almost always. Most of the time, we forget we have a mother. But when she's there, it's great. Like now, as I sit here in this tree, I know my mom's going to be home in a few hours. And my mood lifts.

Troy Bolton: The brother. The jock. The villain. Lovely Troy Michael Bolton, the perfect son, the flawless child. He's my older brother, but only by a year and two months. He was born in June of 1990, I was born in August of 1991. He's done everything right in his life, according to the Supreme Life Controller (a.k.a. General Dad). Most of the time, him and I hate each other, although he has his moments where he is standable.

Jodie Collins, Nichole Davis, Sharpay Evans: My three best friends. The three drama queens. Jodie and Nichole have been there for me since always. I met Jodie at age 4, Nichole at age 9. Sharpay and I have always been enemies, until last year, with the whole brother-trying-out-for-musical thing. We grew close then, and now we're best friends.

Ryan Evans: In a few words... My boyfriend, my love, my lust. Need I say more?

Those are the main characters of my life, the supporting characters don't need to be described. "Sara?"

I looked down from the branch, it was Ryan, "Come on up."

_Ryan's POV_

I climbed up the tree, sitting on the branch with her, "Why are you out here?"

She shrugged, "I needed to be alone, I guess."

"But your mom is going to be home soon." I said, brushing her brown hair out of her face.

"I'll go back, eventually." She replied, sighing, "I just had to get away from the two musketeers."

"They're not that bad..."

She looked up, "General Dad is pissed."

I coughed to cover a laugh, "General Dad?"

Sara nodded, "Yes. General Dad. Also known as, Coach Daddy, Supreme Life Controller, and General Jackass."

"Someone loves their father."

I saw a blush creep up her face, "I do!" She exclaimed, "He just gets on my nerves. Very easilly."

"I know you love him," I replied, "And I know he gets on your nerves, I'm just messing with you."

"It's all Alex's fault." She muttered, resting her head on my chest. "If that fucking bitch hadn't come here, this whole thing would have never ever happened."

"Don't worry about Alex." I said, kissing the top of her head, "She's just a prat who wants me."

Sara smiled up at me, "Ryan... You wouldn't leave me for her would you?"

"Never."

_Sara's POV_

Ryan made everything feel better. When he showed up, it seemed like all my problems had gone away. I looked at him and jumped down from the tree.

"What are you doing!" He asked.

I smiled up at him, "Come down buddy."

He jumped down, landing next to me, "Damn that's a long jump."

"No it's not." I replied, shaking my head, I kissed him, "I love you. And I wish I could stay, but you showed me something."

"What?"

"You showed me that no matter how much of an asshole my dad is, I have to go home."

He smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind my ears, "That's my girl."

I looked at him and kissed him again, "Call me later?"

"How about you call me, so I don't interrupt any Bolton bonding."

"Trust me, it's not going to be that good." I teased. And we left, walking down the street back to my house, his arm around my waist.

We walked in silence, but the silence felt good. It wasn't often that I had uninterrupted moments with my boyfriend. As soon as we got to my house, I kissed Ryan and walked up to the door.

_Ryan's POV_

"I love you Sara." I said, before turning.

Sara smiled at me, "I'll call you."

"I know."

_Sara's POV_

I walked into the house, smiling at the silence. "Sara Danielle Bolton!" My father's voice killing the silence.

"What?"

"Go to your room now!" He exclaimed, "You can come out when your mother gets home."

I rolled my eyes, walking up to my room. I went to throw myself on my bed, but stopped myself.

My covers were messed up, and there were two lumps under my bed. And I heard giggling.

Lots of giggling.

"Oh god..." I gagged, bolting to the bathroom and locking myself in.

I grabbed my cell phone out of my pocket, calling Ryan.

"Hello?"

"Ryan. Save me."

"Sara? Are you okay?"

"No."

"What happened?"

"Troy and Gabriella... In my bed..."

"Your bed?"

"My bed. You know, the one I sleep in!"

I could just see him cringing. "I'm officially locked in the bathroom." I added. Hearing motion from the other room, I froze, "Hold on." I whispered to him.

"Okay."

I then heard a knock on the door, "Anyone in there?" It was Gabriella.

"Yes."

I then heard Troy, "Shit!" He hissed, "Sara, come out now."

"Ew. No."

"Damnit Sara, get out here!"

"No!" I then heard someone picking the lock. And I still made no effort to move.

_Troy's POV_

So, my sister had just caught me in her room with my girlfriend. I hadn't expected that. So now I had a paperclip in my hand, picking the lock. "Sara, come on."

"Fuck no!"

I got the lock open, opening the door.

"Gotta go Ryan." She said, hanging up her cell phone and looking at me with disgust.

"Out. Now."

"How about no."

I picked her up and dragged her to her room.

"Put me down!" I set her on the floor, before remaking her bed. "There."

_Sara's POV_

"My room! Why my room!"

"Because Dad would've looked in my room."

"Then at least shut and lock the door." I snapped.

"I didn't think you'd be back for at least another hour!" He exclaimed.

"And that somehow makes it okay for you to fuck Gabriella's brains out IN MY BED!"

I heard movement on the stairs.

**Thanks to starbright37, blank172 (**_He will be, don't worry._**), Mina the Mischevious, Gabriella Montez-Bolton, dancerlittle, ZacEfronLuver, Bre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own High School Musical. No matter how much I wish I did. I also do not own Akon's song Smack That._

**Author's Note: **_SORRY! People, I'm so sorry for not updating. But life has been chaotic. _

**This Is Love**  
Chapter Four

_Sara's POV_

Troy and I both shut up immediately, we didn't know who was coming up the stairs, and whoever it was didn't need to know that Troy had just had sex with his girlfriend. In my bed.

I shuddered slightly as this ran through my head. Again.

Troy glared at me, "Knock it off." He hissed.

"Sorry Master." I snapped.

After what seemed like hours, but was only minutes, seconds even, our father appeared at the doorway, a look on his face that neither of us could interpret. It was of mixed emotions, depression, anger, and shock. Depangerock?

"Dad?" I looked at him, "What's wrong?"

"Sit." He said, in an extremely quiet voice.

Troy and I sat on my bed, me resisting the urge to cringe. Dad sat in between us, one arm around each of us, "Troy, Sara," A small tear fell down his cheek, "It's about your mother."

Troy looked at him, "Is she okay? When is she going to be here?"

"I don't know. And I don't know."

"So you haven't talked to her?" I asked.

Dad shook his head, "She's in the hospital."

I felt my jaw drop, "What happened?" Tears welled up in my eyes.

"She was on her way home from the airport. And she got hit by a drunk driver." He was freely crying now, but Troy and I were still processing what he had just said.

"Is she alive?" Troy asked quietly.

Dad nodded, "We have to go see her."

Troy and Dad stood up, heading for my door, and I sat there, staring at the floor. "Sara?" Troy looked at me, "Are you coming?"

"What?"

"The hospital. Are you coming?"

I stood up slowly, wrapping my arms around myself, "Yeah…"

Troy put his arms around me, "Come on Sara," He said quietly, picking me up and carrying me out to the car.

I was still mad at Troy, but I was too shocked to pull away. "Do you think Mom is going to be okay?" I asked him, trying to hold back my tears.

He sat me down in the backseat, "She has to be Bear." A sad smile appeared on my face as he sat next to me. Bear was Troy's nickname for me when we were younger. It started out as him, Mom, and Dad all calling me Sara Bear, but Troy shortened it to Bear, as my parents stopped using it, Troy did as well, he only uses it when both of us really need to think of something positive.

_Troy's POV_

"I'm scared." Sara whispered, looking up at me.

I held my little sister, "She's going to be alright, Bear."

She looked so small, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." I held her close as Dad drove to the hospital, she was shivering, so I let her wear my sweatshirt.

The hospital was a while away from our house, and the entire drive was silent.

_Flashback_

Seven year old Sara looked at her eight year old brother, "Are you going to score a lot of touchdowns at your game today?"

"You're so stupid Bear." Troy scoffed, laughing at her, "Touchdowns are in football, I'm going to score baskets."

"Easter baskets?" Sara had never really paid attention when their father had been talking about basketball.

Troy shook his head, shooting the basketball into the hoop, "Those kind of baskets."

"Oh." Sara said, nodding, "Can you teach me how to score Easter baskets?"

"Bear!" He groaned, "They're not Easter baskets. Just… call them points."

"Easter points?"

"Forget about Easter for a minute."

"Why would I want to forget about Easter? There's lots of candy, and there's the Easter bunny, and eggs, and baskets…"

Troy smacked his forehead. "Never mind."

"No!" She stomped her foot, "I want to learn how to shoot baskets."

"Tell me what kind."

"The kind you're doing now."

"Fine." Troy said, helping her into position.

_Sara's POV_

I guess it's true. You never know what's going to happen, or who it's going to happen to. That seems to be the motto of my life. I never thought I'd be dating Ryan. I never thought I'd be friends with Sharpay, and I never thought my mom would get hit by a drunk driver. It's all so shocking.

The way Troy was holding me, telling me everything was going to be alright, the way he called me 'Bear', even after we just had a fight. I find it really… I don't have a word for it. And this moment is too serious to make one up.

I pulled out my cell phone. I needed to call Ryan, I needed to tell him what was going on.

555-5024.

One ring. Two rings.

_Ryan's POV_

The familiar tune of 'Smack That' began to play. I quickly dove for my phone before Sharpay could make fun of my ringtone yet again, "Hello?"

I heard someone crying, "Ryan?"

"Sara?" My voice went from confused to concerned, "What's wrong? Are you okay? What'd Troy do?"

"It's not Troy." She said, "It's my mom."

"What happened Sara?"

I heard a swallow, as she tried to regain her voice, "She… She… She got hit. On her way home. By a drunk driver."

"What hospital is she at?"

"Albuquerque General." She said, "We're on our way there now."

"Do you want me to meet you there?" I asked, worried for my girlfriend, her family, and more specifically her mother.

"Ryan, you don't have to."

"I want to."

"Fine."

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Thanks, I love you."

I smiled sadly, "I love you too Sara."

"Bye Ryan."

"Bye." And she hung up.

Sharpay looked at me, "What's wrong?"

"Mrs. Bolton is in the hospital, we have to go see her."

"Ryan... You don't have your license yet. You failed your driver's test, and Mom and Dad aren't home."

I looked at her, sticking out my bottom lip, "Please Shar?"

"I'm not speeding." She said, standing.

I stood up as well, "I understand completely." I said, "You're allowed to go ten miles over the limit."

She glared at me.

"Fine, we'll go the limit."

She grabbed her keys off the kitchen counter, "Come on Ryan."

I followed her out to the garage, being sure to have my cell phone.

_Sara's POV_

About thirty five minutes later we arrived at Albuquerque General Hospital. Dad bolted inside, wanting to see Mom.

I crawled out of the car, Troy still holding me. "Don't worry Bear." He whispered again, "I'm sure she's fine."

"What if she's not?"

"There is no what if. She's definitely fine."

"Okay, let's go in."

He walked me into the hospital, and up to the reception desk, "What room is Maggie Bolton in?" Troy asked the woman at the desk.

The blonde looked up, "And you are?"

"We're her kids." Troy said, "I'm Troy her son, and this is Sara her daughter."

"Room 473."

"Thanks." He said, taking me over to the "blue elevators" and going up to the fourth floor. A huge complicated sign greeted us when we got to the fourth floor.

**Left: Rooms 400 – 419  
Rooms 440 – 459  
Rooms 480 – 499**

**Right: Rooms 420 - 439  
Rooms 460 – 479**

(**AN – Imagine that but more complicated than FF will let me show**)

"Why can't they just have 400-450 one way, and 451-499 the other way!" Troy exclaimed, trying to decipher the sign.

"Go right." I said, finding where the 470's were.

"You sure?"

"Positive." We went right, and arrived at room 473, not expecting the sight that met us.

* * *

Thanks to **AColdSky, ash-rox, writer4uall, phatbeachbum78, perfect186, Arsonal Pyromaniac, **and **dancerlittle**.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own High School Musical. No matter how much I wish I did. I also do not own Akon's song Smack That._

**Author's Note:**_SORRY! God, I'm so sorry for not updating. But life has been chaotic. It's my junior year now, which is the hardest. But I'm going to try and update all my stories whenever I get the chance._

**This Is Love**  
Chapter Five

_Sara's POV_

My hands were shaking as Troy and I entered our mother's hospital room. She was hooked up to all sorts of machines, and she looked so helpless. I had never seen her that way. Mom was always so… strong and independent. She never relied on anyone except herself and us.

And here she had to rely on anyone and everyone in the hospital. I looked at the heart monitor, it was still going. That was a good sign; it meant my mom was still alive. I had no idea how hurt she was, or what injuries she had sustained from the idiot that crashed into her. I hope that whoever did this to my mother goes to jail. I really do.

Dad looked up from Mom's hand and beckoned me over, "Come here Bear," He said, gently pulling me onto his knee as he did when I was younger. And then he wrapped his arms around me, I buried my face in his chest, and we cried. That was all we were able to do at the moment was cry and worry, and hope that there was someone watching over us that could save Mom.

Troy was sitting in a chair on the opposite side of the bed, biting his thumbnail. It was a horrible habit he had, but right now? He had the right to do anything that would help him deal with what was going on. That was the one reason I wasn't harping on him about it. But anyway, back to the important things.

I looked around the room. I had never been in a hospital room before. Well, when I was born doesn't count. Because I don't remember that. But no one I knew had ever been hurt so badly that they had to go to the hospital. A doctor's office, sure, but the hospital? This was intense for me. And the fact that it was my mother… That made it even worse.

_Ryan's POV_

"Come on Sharpay! Grandma Rose drives faster than you and she's in a wheelchair!" I snapped. I just wanted to get to the hospital so I could be there for her. Mrs. Bolton could have been seriously hurt, and Sarah was going to need someone that she trusted to talk to about it. I knew how she felt about her family especially right now.

Sharpay glared at me when we got to a red light, "If you think you are so much better then you drive!" She snapped, before turning up the radio to tune me out.

"I only offered about fifty times." I growled, "But you won't let me drive. We could have been there and back six times by now if I was driving!" I hated having to ride shotgun when Sharpay drove. I really did. She drove like an elderly woman with a bum leg, and that wasn't calling her careful. That was calling her slow. Turtles moved faster on their feet than Sharpay did behind the wheel.

Sharpay slammed on the brakes, pulling over, "Drive then!" She spat, climbing into the backseat, pouting, hoping I'd feel bad and let her drive.

"Thank you!" I snapped, moving over to the driver's seat and speeding towards the hospital. I sighed as I kept driving, going ten above the speed limit, which was about twenty faster than Sharpay was going. All I wanted was to get to the hospital, and see my girlfriend.

_Sara's POV_

I was shaking. And I was scared. And I looked up from my father's chest when I heard someone walk into the room. It was a police officer, and he looked like he meant business. "Is this the Bolton family?" He asked us.

Dad looked up, "Yes Officer, can we help you?" I was nervous, and I can tell that my father was nervous, and when I looked over at Troy, he was biting his nail like crazy, which showed that he was even more nervous that he had been before.

"We've found the person who hit your wife sir," He said, "And it turns out it wasn't a drunk driving accident like we previously thought." He looked at us, "The person who did this was completely sober."

I was pissed. It was a nice day out, so the person couldn't have skidded on black ice. What if the person had done it on purpose? What if Dad had done something to make someone mad and they wanted revenge? There were so many possibilities running through my mind.

Dad's arms tightened around me, "Officer, we want to press charges." He said. I knew he was serious when he said that.

The officer nodded, "That can be arranged sir," He said to Dad, nodding, "But at the moment, I have to go take her in." He said, turning and leaving the room. And as he walked out, Ryan walked in.

I looked at my boyfriend, standing up and walking over to him, hugging him, "Hey,"

_Ryan's POV_

Alright, so I had just gotten to the hospital, and Sharpay was throwing a fit and staying in the car. But whatever. I was now in Mrs. Bolton's room and there was a police officer leaving, and now I was holding Sara, "Hey," I said back, "Um… Why was there a cop here?"

She looked up at me, tears rolling down her cheeks, "The person who hit her wasn't drunk. And they caught him… or her. I think he said her." She looked absolutely terrified, but at the same time, she looked like she was in deep thought.

Mr. Bolton stood up, looking at the three of us, "I'm going to go get something to eat, do you guys want anything?" He asked.

Troy and Sara shook their heads. And I did as well, "I ate before I left." I said, "But thank you anyway." Mr. Bolton nodded, leaving the room.

Troy looked up, running a hand through his hair. "Who would do this?" He asked us, "Seriously, we haven't done anything wrong… We're good people." Troy was obviously hurt and reading way more into his than he should have.

I looked at him, "You think someone did this on purpose?" I asked, "Your mom is a good person Troy, I don't think someone would try and deliberately hurt her." I sat down in one of the chairs, Sara sharing the chair with me.

"How do you know?" He asked me, "Maybe they weren't mad at her." He was shaking, "They could have been trying to indirectly get back at someone else." Troy said, "Like one of us."

"Troy you're overreacting." Sara said, clawing at her arms slightly, "You have no idea who it was. And that's probably the only way we can figure out why they did it. And that's only if they did it on purpose."

_Sara's POV_

It was like Troy was inside my head, saying everything that I was thinking. But I was trying to be positive. Although I knew that we were both probably wrong, I just didn't know what was going on. I wanted to know who the jerk was that had hit my mother.

A slight noise was heard from the bed, "Bear? Troy?" Mom lifted her head and looked at us, "You're here… I'm alive…."

My face lit up, "Mom!" I hugged her, burying my face in her chest, crying again. "I'm so glad you're alive…" I couldn't let go, I didn't want anything else to happen to her. I just wanted to stay there with her forever, so that I knew she'd always be okay. Because at the moment? That was all that mattered to me: my mother's safety and my mother's health. Everything else could take a backseat at the moment.

Mom looked up at us, "Where's your dad?" She asked, rubbing my back with one hand, and holding Troy's hand with her other.

Troy was holding her hand with both of his as he looked at her, "He went to get something to eat. I think he just went to the cafeteria… But he didn't say." I looked over at Troy, and I knew Dad's whereabouts were the last thing on his mind. He was too happy that Mom was okay to deal with it.

Dad walked back in, fuming. Mom was actually the first one to notice he was back, "Jack? What's wrong?" She asked him, still holding Troy and I.

Dad looked up, "Maggie… The person who did this to you…. It's a teenage girl. One of my students!"

Troy, Ryan and I looked up at this remark, "Who?" Troy asked, shaking his head, "Who would do this to Mom?" He was more hurt than mad. He wanted to know who it had been. And so did the rest of us.

Dad looked at the four of us, "I'm pretty sure her name is Alex Perkins.".

* * *

**And I'd be nowhere without my reviewers:**

KayCey28, KajiMori, lucy2350, nikpik, -BeeVee-THEEAmazing, eightXtrack, AColdSky, xx Zinaalla is ME xx, PeRfEcT186, AshleyEH, Crash And Burn93, dancerlittle, WildcatSuperstar14

**And I'd also like to thank Tay & Ash for falling asleep when I was wide awake, which gave me inspiration to write.**


End file.
